My Fake Fiancee: Bandit Keith And Mai
by Misstress Night
Summary: So, Bandit Keith wated money, and Mai needed money, and they made a deal (read the title)....KeithxMai


My Fake Fiancee: The Yu-Gi-Oh Version

(Bandit Keith and Mai Valentine)

Co-Written by Celestial Night

Mistress Night: Hi there, it's me, Mistress Night.

Celestial Night: (he he) I'm a Joey/Mai fan, but my little sister persisted on this fic, and she needed my help, of course. And of course, we all know that My Fake Fiancee is MY story, but in a different anime show. 

Mistress Night: Not true!

Celestial Night: Who's doing the typing here? And who's bio does it say My Fake Fiancee (the original version) on? 

Mistress Night: *rolls eyes* whatever...

Celestial Night: Anyway, I'm a huge Seto/Serenity fan, any bit of SxS in here is my gift to the wonderful SxS fans!

Mistress Night: What does that have to do with anything?!

Celestial Night: I don't know...

Mistress Night: ANYWAY, let's get on with the story.

`.:.~*~.:.`

She walked with stars in her eyes, and her haired swayed with rekindled happiness. She spoke with firmness, yet all the while, kept her head high.

Mai Valentine walked down the beautiful streets of the large city. Scurrying through the hustle and bustle of the crowds, she impatiently picked up her pace.

She looked down the street cheerfully as the pink-laced banner of the bridal store came into view. She hurried herself along the people who walked so slow when she actually needed to get somewhere, and tried to stand for a moment in front of the pampered store without being pushed by the (now) persistent crowd. 

She stood in front of the store window, simply gazing, and she smiled. 

Wasn't it okay to take a look around the store? I suppose so since Mai Valentine promptly let herself enter the store.

`.:.~*~.:.`

"Damn it! Just give me the money!" He yelled at the accountant, rather annoyed. The man crossed his legs onto the accountant's desk. 

The accountant looked sharply in the man's direction, "You know very well, sir, that I can not possibly permit you to have even a penny of the inheritance until you are fully wed."

"B.S., this is what it is," The man spat, "I am the only _living_ heir to this money, so what's the problem in just giving it to me?"

The accountant lowered his glasses at the man, "Please, Mr. Keith-"

"Bandit Keith," Keith corrected.

"Yes, well, Mr. _Bandit_ Keith, your great uncle specifically requested that the money will only be in your hands when you have a wife to your name. And may I also add that you are not the only living heir to the fortune: Are you forgetting your cousin, Ethan?"

"Screw Ethan, he's a puny jerk-face, that's what he is. And besides, Ethan's only like... thirteen."

"Well," the accountant snapped, "Unless you find a wife by your twenty-first birthday, your cousin Ethan will be a $750,000 richer thirteen year old."

Keith started drooling at all this money, "Phh! No way that punk's gonna get his little grubby hands on MY money!"

`.:.~*~.:.`

Mai searched around the bridal shop. She saw laces, and ribbons, fabric netting and fluffy pillows. She saw actual shoes of glass, and brochures of places to get a real glass carriage, just like Cinderella!

Now, Mai wasn't _really_ engaged to anybody, nor was she really going out with anybody at the time, but since when were those requirements of looking around a bridal shop?

As Mai was passing through an aisle of paisley-plastered bridesmaids' dresses, she noticed something.....

The lights sparkled proudly on it. Its sequins shimmered with brilliant light. Its skirt swept the floor with its ingenious beauty. The gloves wore pearls, and the veil was embedded with diamonds. 

"Oh," Mai gasped as she hesitantly strode up to the lucky mannequin wearing this beautiful dress. "It's beautiful!" she exhaled as she touched the gown's soft silk. 

"May I help you?" a voice interrupted. 

Mai looked over her shoulder as she pushed her left hand into her jacket pocket. "Oh, no ma'am," she quietly said, wishing that she could say otherwise.

"Are you planning a wedding, possibly your own?" the lady asked, bringing tears into Mai's eyes.

"Not today," Mai replied back quietly. 

The lady scowled, "Well, anyone special in your life who'll hopefully propose soon?" 

"Y-yes, of course," Mai lied, not wanting to look pathetic. 

"Well then, I hope that you'll come in soon to buy this marvelous dress, for yourself," the woman hoped as she came closer to Mai to marvel at the bold garment. "You know, this is a Vera Wang exclusive: Only twelve ever made. We were lucky to have received one."

'Then I suppose that there'll be twelve people worthy enough to wear this dress, but not me,' she thought sadly. "How much is it?" she curiously asked with a nudge in the dress's direction.

The woman looked proudly at the dress as she petted her hands through the gown's netting, "You know that this is a Vera Wang exclusive? Well, she is a top designer, and since this is a rare dress-"

"How much?" Mai asked again, not wanting to hear all the facts.

The woman bit her lip, "We'll say in the range of about....."

`.:.~*~.:.`

"MR. KEITH! I WILL NOT EXPLAIN TO YOU AGAIN THAT YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO EVEN A CENT OF THAT MONEY UNTIL YOU ARE LEGALLY WED!!!!!" the accountant very crossly screamed.

"Listen, four-eyes, it's Bandit Keith, you dimwit! Second of all, the stupid paper says all I need is a fiancée, no wife. You didn't tell me that..." Keith said as he stood up and went for the door, "And I got one of those," he said as he started opening the office door.

"You do?" the accountant slowly asked.

"Sure I do," Keith explained.

"Then-well, all we need is for you and your fiancée-" The accountant started.

"Me and my fiancée? Forget that!" Keith announced as he officially left the building, slamming the door. 

`.:.~*~.:.`

`.:.~*~.:.`

`.:.~*~.:.`

Keith ran out of the office, and out of the town archives, and he started walking down the busy street. 

"Wait, Mr.-Bandit Keith!" the accountant's fading voice called.

Bandit Keith just kept walking and walking down the busy street, wondering if he could get to Ethan's house fast-enough to kill him, and claim the money before noon.

"Mr. Keith, if you bring your fiancée to the office today, and show me your marriage license, I can guarantee you the money by-as soon as this Saturday!" the accountant called back.

Keith visibly turned in his tracks and raised an eyebrow, "All you need is my marriage license?"

"Yes...and...of course...your...fiancée's...signature," the accountant panted as he caught up to the walking man. "And the money....is yours."

"Well, then meet my fiancée," Keith said as he grabbed the wrist of the first girl who walked out of the store he was standing in front of.

"This is your fiancée?" the accountant asked, observing the girl.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Keith asked as he devilishly smiled at the girl. "Ohhhhhh....." Keith managed to say as he actually _looked at_ the girl. 

"WHAT?!" Mai shrieked as she felt Keith's grip around her wrist.

`.:.~*~.:.`

`.:.~*~.:.`

`.:.~*~.:.`

`.:.~*~.:.`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

`

Celestial Night: Well, I wrote ALL of that chapter...this should be considered my fic!

Mistress Night: Phh! Please, you're a Joey/Mai fan (Ewww)! I though of the idea.

Celestial Night: You wish! Anyway, gotta go.

***************************************Tootles,

*******************************************Celestial and Mistress Night

Celestial Night: P.S., if you look at Mistress Night's Pen Name, it's spelled with two (2) S's after the I. I just find that funny, Misstress Night. 

P.P.S. It wasn't supposed to be Miss Tress night either, she just can't spell. 


End file.
